ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Brian Diamond
Brian Diamond Brian Diamond (Born Caden James Bentley June 11, 1982) is an American Professional Wrestler. He is currently working for Full Force Pro. Early life Bentley was born in Florida, Ohio. He is an only child, Both of his parents died in a car accident on June 20, 2005. When Bentley was at the age of 5 his family moved to Lima, Ohio where graduated from Lima Senior High School where he wrestled, played football, baseball and basketball. Wrestling career After graduating high school Bentley moved to France where he was discorvered by European promotor Elliot Davis, who quickly persuaded and signed Bentley to a contract. Bentley took on the masked persona of Evil X, originally Evil Kenevil, Bentley quickly rose through European International Wrestling, EIW, where he won the Cruiserweight Championship and held it from his first day to the companies folding. Bentley also held the EIW Tag Team Championship as part of The Border Patrol. After the folding of EIW, Bentley moved to New York City where he was signed by Championship Hardcore Wrestling. Bentley again took up his masked persona of Evil X and quickly got into the Cruiserweight Title Race thus starting and lengthy feud with Champion J'Quick. Together they were involved in three of the proclaimed greatest matches ever on Television. Bentley lost all three never capturing the Cruiserweght Championship. Evil X was also in feud with top wrestlers of the compan such as Slade, and Weapon X. CHW soon merged with competition Extreme Hardccore Wrestling. In the CHW/EHW mixture, Bentley met Jack Diamond. They quickly connected mutually and in the ring forcing Bentley out of his mask for the first time to create Brian Diamond. Due to Jack being a Heavyweight Bentley was asked by EHW officials to gain weight soon within a month Bentley gained 30 pounds going from 190 pounds to 220 pounds. They were among the dominate tag teams in EHW but the merger between CHW and EHW did not last long and soon each side spilit ties with the other. Bentley went back to CHW taking back his persona as Evil X and again forming a tag team with former enemy Weapon X as kayfabe brothers. They held the CHW Tag Team Championship once shortly before the companies closure. After CHW's close Bentley rejoined Jack Diamond and together they hit the Independent circuit until Jack's retirment in late 2006. Bentley career then began to fizzle out without the guidance of his "brother". Bentley soon began to think of retirement himself but was convinced otherwise by Jack who returned to manage him after countless jobber position through the United States. He later signed with the USWA alongside his 'brother' Jack, they were employed by the company for almost a week before quitting to pursue other roads. College Bentley retired from professional wrestling mid-2006 to pursue a career in law. Bentley enrolled in Xavier University in Cincinnati Ohio. Bentley majored in Pre-Law. Bentley also join the University Baseball team. Bentley is currently in his Junior year Return to Wrestling (2009 to Present) Some sources have reported that Full Force Pro Wrestling has contacted and signed Brian Diamond to a contract. In Wrestling * '' Finishing and signature moves '' ** ' Diamond Cutter ' (2004 - 2006) ** ' Texas Cloverleaf ' ** Running high knee ** Fireman's carry facebreaker ** Running tornado DDT * '' As Evil X '' ** ' Red Sea Splash ' (Modified Five Star Frog Splash) ** ' X Cutter ' (Modified Diamond Cutter) * '' With Jack Diamond '' ** ' Diamond Coated Boot ' ( Big Boot (Jack ) / Superkick to The Back (Brian) ) * '' Entrance themes '' ** Last Resort by Papa Roach (EIW and CHW, Evil X) ** To Be Loved by Papa Roach (CHW as Evil X) ** A Little Less Conversation By Elvis Presley (with Jack Diamond; Used as his own for a short time) ** ' Diamonds From Sierra Leone by Kanye West (Current) ' Championships and accomplishments * '' European International Wrestling '' ** EIW Cruiserweight Champion (1 Time; Longest Reigning) ** EIW Tag Team Champion (1 Time) - with TKO * '' Championship Hardcore Wrestling '' ** CHW Hardcore Champion (8 time) ** CHW Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Weapon X (1 time) Category:Wrestlers